


The Vamp Mistake

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: I don't even know what compelled me to write this. It's completely crack., Mentions of The French Mistake, Winchester Reactions To People's Choice Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean receive a mysterious message informing them that their counterparts - the actors Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki - from that weird alternate universe lost an award to a show called The Vampire Diaries.</p><p>For two of the best hunters in the world, this could not stand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vamp Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Supernatural losing the People's Choice Award to The Vampire Diaries.
> 
> As always, you can [find me on Tumblr](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com).

A sharp crack of thunder and flash of lightning and the power was out.

The hunters prepared themselves for whatever entity was approaching. The Winchesters listened closely for any sign as to whom or what was coming.

A fluttering sound caught their attention, but it wasn’t wings.

Just as suddenly as the freak storm arrived it was gone. The lights flickered back to life and the brothers looked around the sparsely furnished motel room anxiously.

There was no sign of an attacker. In fact, there was nothing to prove that anything had happened at all, except for a newspaper laying on the floor that Sam was certain hadn’t been there before.

Sam cautiously approached the crumped paper on the ground. The paper looked as if it had fallen – or perhaps been thrown - from a significant height.

“This could have been the fluttering sound.” Sam offered as he picked up the newspaper.

The date was wrong, but otherwise the paper looked fairly normal. Just before he tossed it into the waste bin, Sam noticed a neon green sticky note attached to one of the interior pages. He flipped to the third page and read the note out loud.

“This injustice must be avenged. – C”

Dean walked to stand by Sam. “Yeah, cause that’s clear. And who the hell is C?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Hey look! There’s something highlighted.”

Sam focused his attention on a section of the page circled in bright yellow highlighter. Whomever was responsible for this surprise definitely wanted to make sure they got the message.

“Wait a minute,” Sam says as much to himself as to Dean, “Jensen Ackles? Jared Padalecki? That was us… well, other universe us…”

“Oh yeah. I remember that. Fucking angels using us as bait…”

“Dean, wait, look…” Sam pointed to the list of nominees, “they…we… whatever… were nominated for an award.”

Dean had lost interest in the paper and was digging through his duffle. He didn’t bother to stop his rummaging even as he asked, “Nominated for what?”

“According to this, a People’s Choice Award? They were nominated for Favorite TV Duo for that show based on Chuck’s books.”

“They are STILL making that lousy show?!” Dean grumbled as he found what he was looking for and pulled a new bottle of whisky from his worn duffle.

“Looks that way.”

“Did they win at least?”

“I think that’s the problem. They didn’t win. They lost to a show called—“ Sam paused, understanding creeping across his face.

“Called what Sammy?” Dean asked as he poured a glass of whisky.

“The Vampire Diaries.”

Dean froze. He slowly sat his newly poured glass of whiskey on the table and looked at Sam.

“You mean to tell me that we lost to a show about VAMPIRES?!”

“Uh, yeah, I think so…”

Dean downed the alcohol in one gulp. He screwed the top back on the bottle and placed it back in his duffle before swinging it over his shoulder and snatching the keys to the impala from the side table.

“Grab your bag Sammy. Let’s go.”

Sam was tired and had been looking forward to a full night’s sleep before the freaking paper from another universe dropped into their lives.

“But Dean, we just got here…”

Dean didn’t respond he just walked toward the door.

Sam sighed and picked up his duffle from the foot of the bed before following his brother out the door toward the impala.

“Where are we going anyway?” Sam asked as they loaded their bags into the trunk of the car alongside the arsenal of supernatural weapons.

“We’ve got some vamps to kill.”

Sam could swear he saw Dean smirk as the impala roared to life.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This work came about because I started thinking about how ironic it was that Supernatural was beat out by a show about Vampires. I started imagining how pissed Dean would be that they lost to a bunch of Vamps. It just kind of snowballed from there into what you read above. I have no excuse except that sometimes I let my imagination run free and that can be a very dangerous thing. Hope you enjoyed this little crack fic.


End file.
